He Remembered
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: For a moment, he almost remembered her. Almost. *3/4 fic, one-shot*


**Hey everyone! You might remember this story I did awhile back, I just now decided to go back and fix it up, you know? I know I haven't been active in FanFiction for quite some time, but I have a feeling I might be back for a little while. So I hope you guys enjoy this, especially newer readers. -Scar**

16 year old Wallabee Beatles took another cautious step, keeping a firm balance on the rocky slope of the damp cave walls. Below him was an abyss of jagged and deep darkness, and Wally didn't exactly want to find out first hand where it ended. All that was keeping him from this oblivion was a one foot ledge jutting out from the side of a rocky wall, and the nagging of his long term girlfriend...

Kelly.

"Wally! Come on! We're halfway outta here!" Kelly coaxed him on, hands on her overly developed hips. Kelly was the perfect beach girl, which was fairly odd for someone who lived in Cleveland all her life. But no one could deny the beauty in her perfectly tanned skin, golden blonde locks that fell in gorgeous waves to frame her crystal clear blue eyes and perfect, blemish free face. Not to mention all her sexy curves in all the right places. Right now she showed them off perfectly, thin and dusty khakis covering up most of her legs but fit quite snugly, as well as a cotton zip up jacket that showed just the right amount of her cleavage.

"It's a bit hard considering I'm the one carrying our backpacks!" He countered, moving his chin to indicate the two oversized backpacks he was handling. Wallabee took another step, releasing a steady breath before intaking another. Him and Kelly had met in their Freshman year of highschool, and since then they were an item. He was the quarterback super star, and she was the popular head cheerleader. Often they were complimented on how perfect the two looked together. But even then... Wally didn't think it felt completely right. Like there was another puzzle piece out there that could have fit a little better.

Five minutes later, Wally fell onto the solid rocky ground, happy to be out of danger. A sheen of sweat smudged all his features into a mosaic of tanned skin and cave dirt, and made him look a little more grungy than usual. He had already forgotten to shave that day, even if he didn't have a lot to show for it. And unlike shivering Kelly, Wally had dressed sensibly for the chilly cave. His long jean pants were covered in dust and mud, while his orange long sleeve shirt was only preventing part of the cold to getting to him.

"Wally? Come on! It's getting late and we need to get out before it gets dark."Kelly dusted off her khakis hopelessly. The dirt did not compliment her and the climb had severely wrinkled her clothes. She was nowhere near happy with Wally's interests.

"Why does it matter? It's going to be dark in the cave either way."Wally adjusted the settings on his flashlight, dimming the bright light to prevent scaring bats and other creatures that could be lurking.

"Will you just shut up and walk faster?" Wally sighed, picking up his pace and continuing the trek through the cave. By far this cave was his favorite. Every twist would lead them to another path, all going in different directions. He had spent all week mapping it out, and finally decided to show Kelly some of it. She never enjoyed his habit of spelunking (No reception) but she begrudgingly tolerated them. And only when a cave was really magnificent would he ask her to come with him, hence why she wasn't ever dressed sensibly, despite his repetitive warnings.

"Wally... I'm kinda scared. I don't remember this path." Kelly whimpered, moving closer to him so she could wrap herself around one of his toned yet not full out buff arms. He didn't respond to her touch, too absorbed in mapping out this new path they stumbled upon. Ignoring Kelly, he continued through it, getting a bit more careless with each turn. After a few minutes, Wally wasn't watching out, and rounded another corner quickly, where a stalactite hung incredibly low from the cave ceiling.

Not seeing the formation in time, Wallabee hit it with a thud, knocked unconscious.

_He jumped out some sort of pieced together flying device, with a gumball weapon in his hand. By his side was an Asian girl in an overly large sweater who also held a weapon that appeared to be made of scrap and junk. The only light was from the flying thing they came in, and the dead silence was more piercing than the darkness he had felt a moment ago. Examining the room they landed in, he took a few steps forward, acknowledging that they were alone. For now, at least. The two turned on the built in flashlights their weaponry always had, and they scanned the area thoroughly for any threats as they advanced through the darkness._

_"It's awful quiet in here." He said, checking his left, right, and then left again. He didn't know why... But he knew they were hiding from something. Something bad._

_"Yeah, three quiet!"The young Asian replied. He had no idea how she could see though, with her jet black bangs covering half of her face, while the rest of her straight locks fell down to the small of her back._

_"Three quiet? What the crud is that supposed to mean?"_

_"It's one more than 'two' quiet!" The boy rolled his eyes, but a slight smirk was upon his lips, despite the tension of their situation. He was glad for the minimum lighting..._

_"Ugh. I had to ask..."_

"Wally? Wally! Wake up!" The dream faded rapidly from his vision, and Wally woke up, blinking his eyes rapidly at the flashlight she held too close to him. Out of instinct Wally pushed it away, collecting a breath and a sob from Kelly. "Thank God you woke up! I was so nervous..." She sat down next to him, stroking his fine blond hair, still in the same bowl cut fashion as ever.

"How long was I out...?" He asked, still wondering about his dream. Was that boy him? Who was that girl? And why did she feel like a long lost friend, or something even more?

"Only two minutes." Kelly said dismissively. "But still enough for me to worry." Kelly leaned in, catching him in a gentle kiss.

"Weird... I had this dream where I was a kid again and was talking with some Asian girl..."

"Oh? How interesting." Her monotone voice blatantly betrayed what she has just said, but that was usual for Kelly when she wasn't interested. "I thought you told me you didn't remember your childhood." She was right. Wally was never able to remember much before he turned 13. A family exclusive vacation, the name of a teacher he had at one point, and sometimes a dodge ball tournament would come to mind. But for the most part everything was blank, he couldn't remember what he did outside of school, who his friends were… Just thinking about it made his head hurt. He sat up, shaking the small pebbles and rubble out of his hair.

"Yeah, but maybe I did for a minute? I'm pretty sure that girl was Kuki Sanban..." At school Kuki wasn't highly regarded. She got good grades, but hung out with her only three friends; Nigel, Hoagie and Abigail; and stayed out of trouble. To someone like Wally she was a nobody, just another classmate with very little social status. Except for those odd looks she would give her... They reminded him of pain, longing even.

"Kuki?" Kelly wrinkled her nose. He forgot how much she disliked him talking about other girls, even if she felt there was no competition. "That's weird. Wouldn't expect you to be talking to someone like her. Must've been a dream."

"Yeah... A dream..."


End file.
